GT2 S-License
The following is a list of Super License tests in Gran Turismo 2, all of which contain one lap time trials. S-1 One Lap Time Trial: Tahiti Road *Car: Rover Mini Cooper 1275S Mark 1 *Gold Time: 1:14.300 (NTSC); 1:13.000 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:17.000 (NTSC); 1:15.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 1:20.000 (NTSC); 1:18.000 (PAL) This is a one-lap time trial on the Tahiti Road course, which has several gentle corners. Although this course has no hard corners, you must be careful not to cut into corners too suddenly. Control speed by going to full-throttle early on. S-2 One Lap Time Trial: Seattle Circuit *Car: Ford GT40 '66 *Gold Time: 1:31.100 (NTSC); 1:31.000 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:34.000 *Bronze Time: 1:40.000 (NTSC); 1:38.000 (PAL) This is a one-lap time trial on the Seattle city course, which is full of tricky blind corners, steep ups and downs, and changing road surfaces. Try to trace a smooth set of curves between the walls of the course, but don't let those walls distract you! S-3 One Lap Time Trial: Smokey Mountain North *Car: Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 *Gold Time: 1:19.200 (NTSC-J); 1:22.200 (NTSC-U); 1:18.500 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:22.000 (NTSC-J); 1:24.000 (NTSC-U); 1:21.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 1:30.000 (NTSC); 1:28.000 (PAL) This is Smokey Mountain North, a dirt course famous for its jumping spots and fast corners. Slight, nimble steering will keep your car under control over the series of jumping spots on the straightaway. Avoid sharp maneuvering. S-4 One Lap Time Trial: Midfield Raceway *Car: Nissan PENNZOIL Nismo GT-R (JGTC) '99 *Gold Time: 1:03.400 (NTSC); 1:03.100 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:06.000 *Bronze Time: 1:10.000 (NTSC); 1:08.000 (PAL) This one-lap time trial is on Midfield Raceway, a permanent race circuit. The first pair of corners, where the right line is hard to see, is crucial. Come out fast - a full-speed section is next. S-5 One Lap Time Trial: Grindelwald *Car: RLotus Europa *Gold Time: 1:28.000 *Silver Time: 1:31.000 *Bronze Time: 1:38.000 (NTSC); 1:36.000 (PAL) In this one-lap time trial on the custom-built urban course at the Alpine resort of Grindelwald, there are no sharp corners but you must accelerate correctly to clear the chicanes in the lateral switchback section and just before the main straightaway. S-6 One Lap Time Trial: Rome Circuit *Car: RPeugeot 406 Sedan *Gold Time: 1:29.900 (NTSC); 1:29.750 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:32.500 *Bronze Time: 1:36.000 This is a one-lap time trial on the Rome urban circuit where many sharp blind turns make it hard to see ahead. Make a fast start, watch out for those sharp turns, and make a smooth line at full throttle through the fast section to pull ahead. S-7 One Lap Time Trial: Laguna Seca *Car: Dodge Viper GTS-R Team Oreca '99 *Gold Time: 1:13.400 (NTSC); 1:13.000 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:16.000 *Bronze Time: 1:23.000 (NTSC); 1:21.000 (PAL) You're at America's famous Laguna Seca circuit. The key here is early braking. Late braking at any corner results in understeering. Enter the corkscrew from the outside and go smoothly inward. Brake when you see the last left corner. S-8 One Lap Time Trial: Tahiti Maze *Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 *Gold Time: 2:03.000 (NTSC-J); 2:04.000 (NTSC-U); 1:55.000 (PAL) *Silver Time: 2:07.000 (NTSC-J); 2:08.000 (NTSC-U); 2:00.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 2:20.000 (NTSC); 2:10.000 (PAL) This is a one-lap time trial at the Tahiti dirt courses' toughest challenge- the Tahiti Maze. For a fast time, make compact turns through the series of tight hairpins. Accelerate long and hard once you start to drift after foot-braking or side-braking. S-9 One Lap Time Trial: Rome-Night *Car: Alfa Romeo 155 Touring Car *Gold Time: 1:28.500 (NTSC); 1:28.200 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:32.000 *Bronze Time: 1:38.000 (NTSC); 1:36.000 (PAL) Here is a tough course through the city lights of Rome at night. It's hard to use the road's full width, due to the blind corners and night-time darkness. You've got to learn the corners one at a time. S-10 One Lap Time Trial: Apricot Hill *Car: Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 *Gold Time: 1:08.900 (NTSC); 1:08.250 (PAL) *Silver Time: 1:12.000 (NTSC); 1:11.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 1:17.000 (NTSC); 1:16.000 (PAL) On Apricot Hill Speedway circuit designed for the pros, a tough combo starts with a gentle first corner, where you cut in and head for the outside on the tight left turn ahead, going straight while braking to enter. Go full speed ahead after the last chicane. Category:GT2 Licenses